With advent in technology, it has become convenient to customers to have interactions with others and to make purchases at online stores. Typically, customers interact with others, e.g., retailers using online stores, kiosks, mobile applications, and so on. Further, the customers may interact with others using social media such as Facebook®, MySpace®, Twitter®, and so on. Generally, the customers have the interactions for searching product information, price comparison, product ratings, and to leave feedback. Further, the customers make multiple purchases using the online stores and leave feedback.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. With increase in use of social media and the online stores by the customers across the globe, the data generated by the customers has increased enormously. As known, the data generated using different channels in the social media may be unstructured and may pose challenge in understanding the data. With increasing volume of the data, it has become difficult to detect patterns of the transactions and the interactions corresponding to the transactions made by the customers. Processing of the huge volume of the data is tedious and time consuming.